Love In An Elevator
by exhilaratingremy
Summary: Bella is having a crappy day. Can it turn around when she get's trapped in an elevator with her cocky co-worker?


**A/N: **Sarah and I created this account so that we could post our collaborative work, and so we decided to post Love In An Elevator on this account. There will be two more chapters coming pretty soon.

Remy

x

* * *

Jacob 'Fuckwit' Black. I want to punch him in the face. Okay. That's a lie. I want Emmet to punch him in the face. He'd do more damage. Or maybe Jasper. He may not like me, but he fucking hates Jake. I can't believe I'm crying. It's not even like I'm crying over him! I'm crying because I'm fucking angry. And humiliated. I dab my eyes with the scratchy toilet paper, trying desperately to get my panda eyes under control. It only seems to be making it worse. I give up, sliding to the floor next to the sink. The images that caused this break down are burned into my brain. Jake's towering frame, ploughing into the receptionist, Jessica, who was bent over the photo copier. I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to go into that room without those fucking disturbing images burned into my brain for-fucking-ever.

I'm jarred out of my bitter musings by the door to the ladies room banging open. Two figures storm in. One tiny and doll-like, the other a towering Amazon. Before I can blink, Rose has hauled my up, into her arms.

"I love you, but I will not let you cry over that fucker" She growls into my ear. I see Alice roll her eyes over Rose's shoulder, before prying me from her, and wrapping her own tiny arms around my waist.

"I'm not crying over him. I'm crying because I'm angry and humiliated" I state, my voice getting hysterical towards the end. Rose nods her head, looking proud.

"Good. You didn't even like him that much anyway"

"I know. But could he not have fucked her in a motel or something. Why did it have to be in my place of work?" I snarl.

"Don't worry. Emmet and Edward are already tracking him down. The second he saw them after you caught him, he ran away like a little bitch" Rose says.

I let out a choked giggle at this. As much as I don't want Emmet and Edward to get into trouble, I get an immense amount of satisfaction out of the idea that Emmet is going to pound him. It's not like either of them will get fired. Esme would kill Carlisle if he fired his own sons.

"Speaking of your dear husbands, aren't you guys supposed to be at dinner with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yeah, but we had to make sure you were okay. And we have to fix your make-up" Alice says, taking catalogue of my tear stained cheeks.

Ten minutes later, we walk out of the ladies room. I swear, my girls are miracle workers. No one would be able to tell that I've just bawled my fucking eyes out. Also, Alice carries around an astounding array of beauty products in that tiny fucking handbag of hers.

Emmet walks out of his office, before bounding over and wrapping me in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I couldn't find the little fucker anywhere. I swear the next time I see him, I'll get him good!" Emmet exclaims.

"Thanks Emmet, but I don't want you getting into trouble"

"Believe us Bella, fucking up that mongrel will be no problem" Edward says, appearing beside me and patting my arm.

"Thanks guys. You two really are awesome" I smile "Now get out of here. Esme will probably kill me for keeping her away from her sons" I grin. She won't. Esme is like a second mother to me.

"No she won't. But don't be surprised if she bully's dad into firing that douchebag" Emmet growls.

"He can't fire him"

"Edward already found a reason to fire him" Emmet laughs, looking proudly at his little brother.

"He signed a code of conduct when he started working here. A code of conduct which specifically prohibits banging co-workers on the premises" Edward grins maliciously. Well, he is our resident legal expert. Despite the rest of us working as journalists for the paper, Edward is part of the legal team. Carlisle decided to give him an office on our floor, so he could be closer to Alice.

Alice is the fashion guru here. Emmet is the sports editor. Rosalie is our mechanical and gadget expert. Her field is definitely male-populated, as highlighted by the fact that she's the only female journalist in her field. Combine that with the fact that a) she's the most beautiful woman you will ever see in real life and b) the majority of journalists who write about mechanics and gadgetry are frat boy douchebags means that conferences are… well… they're interesting to say the least. The last time she went she was arrested for assault. The charges were dropped later, but still. Pretty sure no one will go near her at the next conference.

I get a short hug from Edward, another rib-breaking bear hug from Emmet, and a few Jacob-Black-Is-A-Little-Bitch affirmations from Rose and Alice before my dear friends depart. Now for the most fun part of the day. Facing Jasper. Carlisle decided that to be objective with the reviews in his paper, he needed two film critics. Myself, and Jasper Whitlock. Asshat extraordinaire. Well. Regular Bella thinks he's an asshat. Dirty Bella wants to rip his clothes of and do naughty, debaucherous things to him. You'd understand if you ever saw him. 6"3 of pure fuckhotness. Tall, muscular but lean, a mop of honey blonde hair, and blue azure coloured eyes that are so intense he's been known to render the interns completely speechless. Not just the interns either. He dazzles me frequently as well. As much as I detest him, he's a fucking god. I'll admit that I've had more than one raunchy dream about him. Fucking him on his desk, my desk, the copy machine. Unfortunately, after today, that particular fantasy has officially been tainted. Fuck. I walk to the office we share, conflicted about if I want to him to be there or not. On one hand, he's going to have a smartass remark that's going to make me want to throw something at him. On the other hand, I get to look at him. Sure to brighten any day.

I push open the door. Sure enough, there he is. His tall frame is sprawled back in his chair, his feet up on his desk. I suppress a laugh at his outfit. Expensive Italian suits paired with ratty chucks. At least it's not the cowboy boots. On our last corporate retreat, Jasper showed up in a pair of form fitting jeans teamed with a white shirt and cowboy boots. Combine that with his southern drawl, and I had to change my panties at least five times over the weekend.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Black finally came to his senses" Jasper smirks as I walk in.

"Don't. You can mock me about my failed relationship on Monday, but right now, I'm not in the fucking mood Whitlock" I growl. What can I say? His superior jackass smirk has a way of bringing out my inner bitch.

He looks stares at me, and if I didn't know him, I'd swear I see concern flash though his eyes. Pretty sure that's a physical impossibility though.. Before I can properly decipher the look, it's gone, and he shakes his head before chuckling at me. We're in for a long evening. Then again, this is how we spend most Fridays. We both work late to get our articles ready. I can't remember the last time either of us got out of here on a Friday before 10pm. I check my laptop for films that Carlisle requested we review this week. A zombie thriller and a period drama. Jasper and I have a schedule so that we don't argue about the films we have to watch. I hide my smirk. Jasper obviously knows what I'm looking at and glares at me. I'm in two minds. On one hand, I'd much rather watch the period drama. Zombie movies freak me the fuck out, and I don't need Jasper mocking me for screaming and jumping out of my seat every five minutes. On the other hand, having to watch a period drama will annoy him no end. Annoy Jasper, or be mocked by him?

I decide to let him be in my debt, and throw the zombie DVD across the room. He glowers at me, and I raise an eyebrow in challenge. He looks at the title scrawled across the DVD, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I decide to take the high ground, sliding my headphones on and starting the movie. I bring up a word document, making notes as I go. It's turns out to be less a period drama, and more a period porno. I'm in the middle of one very steamy sex scene between the heroine and the arrogant leading male. A tap on my shoulder causes me to jump and shriek, and I spin round to see Jasper smirking at me, his eyes flickering to my laptop screen. My face burns as my cheeks blush. Motherfucker.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"I'm starving and ordering food. You want?" He asks. I try and reign in my inner angry bitch.

"Yeah. Thanks" I reply. This is what makes Jasper a confusing motherfucker. One minute he'll rip me apart with insults and sarcastic comments, the next he'll ask if I want food. In the two years we've worked together, he has never let me walk to the parking lot on my own. His exact words were "I may not like you, but I don't want you to get fucking car jacked either". Such a sweet boy. He orders Chinese food from this fuckawesome restaurant down the block. They do this beef in black bean sauce that melts in your mouth. I pull myself out of my gastric fantasies, and put my headphones back on. Back to the hot fictional sex. It's making me both horny and angry. Dangerous combination. I'm horny, because frankly, it looks like the best sex ever had by anyone. I'm angry because even if I did manage to go out and find some poor unsuspecting individual to fuck, I'm 100% sure it would be nothing like what's occurring on my screen. In my personal experience, sex is a repetitive, mechanical, fairly enjoyable recreational experience. Then again, the only person, apart from myself, who's been anywhere near my nether regions recently is Jacob Black, and while he may be 6"6, his size is **severely** misleading. Almost comically so. He's the exception to the big hands, big feet rule. Poor Jessica. I almost feel sorry for her. _Almost_.

The delivery guy arrives, and Jasper walks out of the office to go pay him. Another confusing fact. He always pays. Two years and I've never had to pay for dinner on a Friday night. I close my laptop, moving to the soft leather sofa underneath the window. I kick off the annoying heels Alice forces me into. She used to sneak into my apartment and steal my shoes. Fucking fashion Nazi. Then when I got wise to her tricks, she started a new tactic. If I showed up in shoes she didn't like, she and Rose would fucking pin me down, take my shoes, and leave me with a Pixie Approved pair. It was beneficial to my health to just wear the fucking death traps to begin with. I pull me feet up onto the sofa, massaging my feet, glaring at the offending shoes. They are pretty. Works of art in Alice's humble opinion. Peep-toe Christian Louboutins. I refuse to think about how much they cost. Just plain refuse. I continue to rub my feet and fuck, that feels good. I let out a moan just as Jasper walks in. His eyes go wide, before narrowing at me.

"What are you doing?" He growls. This surprises me. We usually have an unspoken agreement about no douchewittery while we eat.

"Massaging my feet. Alice forced me to buy them and they hurt like a fucking bitch" I snap. He rolls his eyes before dropping down onto the couch. He pulls out the carton's, handing me my usual. Hmm. Black bean sauce. Tasty.

"So, what are you planning on doing this weekend? Big date?" He asks with a smirk. Well. So much for that whole 'unspoken agreement' bullshit.

"No. I take it you'll be with your usual parade of skanks?" I smirk.

"You know it darlin'" He grins. Those poor girls. It's always the same. They show up on Monday mornings, looking for Edward or Emmet. He never tells them his real name. The first time it happened, Rose slapped the unfortunate bimbo so hard that a bright red hand print appeared on her face within seconds. Then she started hitting Emmet with her briefcase. Until Jasper strolls in, looking all cocky. All hell broke loose. It ended with Jasper being slapped by the girl, Rose, and smacked upside the head by Alice. Emmet and Edward thought it was hilarious. But they're morons.

We continue to eat in silence, before heading back to our desks. An hour later I'm finally finishing up my film, and I'm checking over my notes to make sure all the points I want included in the article are there. I chance a look at Jasper. He's immersed completely in the film, and I can tell it will be getting a rave review. You can tell how much he's enjoyed it by the way his eyes light up while he's watching it. It's his kid on Christmas morning face.

I start putting together a rough draft of my article. The majority of the time I finish up Friday's work on Saturday morning, in my bed. It's sort of a tradition. Fuck. I'll be alone this weekend. On the plus side, Jacob won't be around annoying the shit out of me. But Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmet are going to the Hampton's with Carlisle and Esme for the weekend. Well. It looks like I'll be pulling out my Gilmore Girls box set and the hidden stash of Cookies and Cream Haagen-Dazs from my freezer. At this point I may as well just go down to the animal shelter and adopt a few cats. I can see it now. Bella Swan, Crazy Cat Lady. Fuck yeah. The sound of Jasper shutting his laptop pulls me from my depressing thoughts.

"It's ten. You ready to head out?" He asks, avoiding looking at me. I smirk internally. He can never look me in the eye when he's being nice. It's like a physical impossibility.

"Sure" I reply, closing my own laptop and sliding it into my laptop bag. I grab the DVD screeners, and drop them off in Carlisle's office. This is why we work late on Friday's. We get unofficial screener's from a friend of Carlisle's a week before the movie's start showing. It means we get the scoop on most of the papers in town, although we can't take the DVD's off the premises. Hence the Friday night's.

I stroll into the elevator, Jasper following close behind. Awkward silence fills the tiny box as we start our descent. I'm almost to the point of insulting him just to break the silence when the elevator jerks, before plummeting quickly. Before I can process what's going on, Jasper's arms are wrapped around me. One arm presses me up against him, while the other wraps around my neck, tucking my head under his. Fuck he smells good. Wow. How fucked up was that? I'm plummeting to my inevitable death in this stupid fucking elevator and one of my last mortal thoughts is "Fuck, Jasper Whitlock smells good". He does though. I can't deny it.

The elevator makes a horrendous screeching noise before coming to an abrupt stop, and we're catapulted into the wall, me clutching Jasper's shirt, and him with his arms wrapped around me. Jasper's back slams into the wall, before he slides down the wall, taking me with him.

"Bella. You okay?" He asks softly. I can't move a muscle, and I'm still clutching at his shirt. His arms untangle themselves from me, and I instantly miss the comfort they provided. His hand takes hold of my chin, making me look up at him. Wow. Pretty eyes. I don't think I've ever been this close to him. I've defiantly never been curled up in his lap before.

"Are we dead?" I ask. Wow. Where did that come from. He chuckles, his warm breath washing over my face. He smells like mint and sweet and sour chicken. It's a surprisingly delicious combination.

"No, we aren't dead. Are you hurt?" I do a quick run through.

"Nope. I'm fine. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replies, before gently depositing me on the floor beside him. He stands up and makes his way over to the control panel of the elevator. Something is… off. It takes me a few seconds to realise. The lights are off. There's a dim glow coming from a light I'm assuming is powered by the backup generator. Jasper open's the panel, pulling out the emergency phone.

He talks to the person on the other end too quietly for me to hear. After a few moments, he sighs in frustration before sliding down to the floor again.

"The power has gone out over the whole city. Some emergency at the power plant or something. Almost all the emergency services are there"

"Do they know what caused the elevator too…" I trail off.

"Apparently the blackout fucked with the mechanisms, causing the elevator to freefall. But the emergency brake kicked in. The elevator should start again once the power comes on" He sighs, before leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. I take a few minutes to look at him in the soft glow. He truly is beautiful. Wait. Stop. Reign it in you moron. He's an ass. An ass that you work with. He also has a great ass, I argue with myself.

Wow. I've officially lost it. I pull out my cell phone. No signal.

"Have you got any signal?" I ask. He pulls out his own cell phone.

"Nope" he replies, before tossing the phone across the elevator. I pull my laptop out of my bag, powering it up.

"The blackout will have knocked out the wireless as well" He smirks. Well fuck. I glare at him before closing down my laptop. Trapped in an elevator with Jasper. Awesome. Fuck. How long will we be in here? What about food? Fuck. Alice and Rose will be going insane if they can't get a hold of me. I growl in frustration before slamming my head back. Motherfucking ow! Jasper starts to snicker on the opposite side of our tin can prison, and I realise that my last thought was spoken out loud. I grab one of the fortune cookies that I pilfered earlier out of my handbag and lob it at his head like a grenade. Motherfucker catches it just as it's about to smack him right in the face.

"Thanks" he smirks, before unwrapping the tasty treat.

"What the fuck? Were you bitten by a radioactive spider or something?"

"It ain't my fault you lack hand eye co-ordination. Or, you know, any co-ordination" he grins. I'd hurl another insult, or another cookie, but a) he's right, and b) I want the cookie. I unwrap the other one, cracking it in two. I chew on the sweet morsels of goodness before taking a peek at my fortune.

_The one you love is closer than you think._

I have to hold back my snort at this, before I ball up the stupid piece of paper and drop it into my bag.

"Hey! No fair. Fortune cookie etiquette demands that you tell me what your fortune was" Jasper whines.

"Really? Fortune cookie etiquette? Are you five?" I growl, before digging up the wad of paper and tossing it to him. He smirks at the piece of paper, before throwing it back to me.

"Well. What was yours? Fortune cookie etiquette demands that you tell me" I reply.

"A recent prison escapee that is sitting near by wants to love you long time" He smirks. I scoff, until he throws the piece of paper at me.

"Well you obviously got one from the funny pile" I reply before throwing it back.

"And you got one from the soppy romantic pile" He counters.

"The funny pile is always better. My favourite was a cookie that said 'Please don't eat me. I love you'" I grin. True story. I have it blue tacked to my bedroom mirror.

"It did not"

"Did too. What's the funniest one you ever got?" His grin widens.

"Good things are being said about you" He smirks. I'm confused. I asked for funny. Then he opens his damn mouth "In bed"

"You lie"

"Nope. That was my favourite. I got it when I had dinner with Ed and Emmet. Emmet's was 'You are only young once, but you can stay immature forever'. Pretty sure that it became his motto" He grins. I laugh before resting my head against the wall again.

A few moments passed before Jasper spoke again.

"If you fall asleep like that, your going to be in for a whole world of hurt when you wake up" He says, slipping off his suit jacket and balling it up. "Give me your cardigan" He says, holding out his hand.

I quirk an eyebrow at him, but slip off the cardigan anyway. It's beginning to get pretty fucking toasty in here, so I slide of my shoes as well. I'm left in a tight pencil skirt that Rose bought me, and a thin cotton tank top. Jasper takes the cardigan, balling it up like he did his jacket, before dropping them into the corner of the elevator. We both lie down diagonally so that Jasper can stretch his legs out across the small space.

"Giant mutant" I mutter, shifting to make myself comfortable.

"Midget" He replies. With that, we both fall silent on the itchy carpet of the elevator floor.

Twenty minutes later and I'm not closer to sleep than I was when I lay down. The fact that all I can hear is the screeching and scraping of metal. At least before I was distracted. A low keening noise has me shaking in fear. We could die here. We really could. We could plummet to our deaths. I'll never see my Dad again, or Renee. I'll never be ambushed by Alice, demanding to take me shopping. Rose will never be able to insult my truck again. I'll never hear Emmett make a stupid comment and Edward I'll never see Edward pinch his nose in annoyance whenever Alice and I return from her shopping expeditions.

I know that I shouldn't be thinking about my best friends irritating qualities, but right now I would hand over everything I have to hear Emmett say "_that's what she said_" or for Alice to tell me how fuck awful my outfit is.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks from beside me. I jump slightly at his voice, before realising that I probably woke him up with my crying. I wipe my hands over my face, realising that it's drenched with tears.

"Nothing" I croak, sniffling. I can feel the tin can shaking, and as slim as the chances are of us getting out of here, I'm not confessing my hysteria inducing thoughts to Jasper Whitlock, because I know for a fact he'll bring that shit up again sooner or later. I hear Jasper give an irritated huff, before he spins me round so I'm facing him. He's about six inches away, and when he sees my tear stained face, his eyes soften. I think this is the closest I've ever been to him without trying to inflict bodily harm. Does he have to be so damn pretty? All long eyelashes and stubbly-goodness. I want to lick him.

Yeah. I'm fucking bat-shit crazy. Sue me.

"Tell me what's going on in that messed up head of yours Swan"

"I don't wanna die in this stupid tin can" I sniffle.

"We are not gonna die. You know why? Because we are so... very... pretty" He grins "We are just too pretty for God to let us die. Huh? Look at this chiseled jaw" he smirks, pointing at his chin. I can't help but laugh a little, and I try to smack him over the head. Damn boy and his radioactive reflexes, he grabs me hand, pinning it between us before pulling me closer to him.

"Crazy girl" He mumbles before wrapping his arms around me. My head is resting on his arm, while his other is wrapped around my waist.

"The elevator stopped shaking" I think out loud.

"The elevator wasn't shaking Bella. You were" Jasper whispers into my hair. Oh. Okay then. Jasper rolls over onto his back, pulling me with him so that my head is resting in the crook of his necks, both of his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Try and get some sleep" He mumbles, and I nod my head. I'm fucking exhausted, but my brain just won't stop working. But now, wrapped in with all the thoughts about how much I don't want to die and how much I'll miss everybody are thoughts of how good it feels with Jasper's arms wrapped around me, and how good he smells, and how rock-fucking-solid his chest is. It's going to be a long night

**PAGE BREAK**

I can't drift to sleep no matter how hard I try, or how many sheep I count. Even the steady rise and fall of the solid chest beneath me doesn't lull me into a false sense of security. However.. my nether bits seemed to be wide-awake and despite for some attention. I just couldn't be sure Jasper was really asleep, and even if he was I was NOT about to have some kinky alone time with him here.

The grip his arms had around my waist tightened, and it was moments like this I wish I could read minds. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, hardly, but it strangely felt nice. Like he was trying to anchor my body against his, which was so.. so fuckhot. I could practically die and go to heaven happily after this moment.

However, my libido had another idea. I shifted to get more comfortable, and in the process partially kicked my leg over his hip. Again his grip tightened, and I chanced a glance up to his face. Definitely was awake. And staring right at me. His azure eyes were dark, overflowing with lust and some other unrecognizable emotion. It sent a shiver of delight scouring down my spine which left a tingle in it's wake.

He started leaning up, and the distance between the two of us began to shrink until the first contact of lips sent a wave of electricity through us. The next thing I realized, I was pushed over onto my back with this hunk of man flesh hovering over me. Lips were sealed together in a heated, passion filled kiss that practically had my toes curling from the desire coursing through me with this simple action.

Both of his hands were settled by the sides of my head, my arms somehow finding their way around his neck to latch my fingers into his silken hair. The tips of my nails scraped lightly into his scalp which brought an animalistic groan from the male above me. His tongue lashed out against my lips which parted of their own accord, and my tongue snaked out to dance with his, a battle for dominance that he was quickly winning.

When we finally needed to breath, the urge to strong and the risk of unconsciousness too close, he pulled back and settled onto his heels. I sat up, my hands reaching to deftly start unbuttoning his white shirt. He seemed to tense for a few seconds before relaxing beneath my fingers, which were usually fumbling but not today.

Each inch of skin revealed was graced with a gentle kiss, until the final button was undone and then I brushed the fabric off of his shoulders to which he quickly slipped from. His hands settled at my hips, a rush of heat causing me to catch my breath slightly. He started to slide them up beneath the camisole, drawing the fabric higher until it passed my bra and I had to lift my arms for it to be removed completely.

Thankfully I had worn one of my better bras. Feeling my face enflame, I glanced up to Jasper to seem him staring at my chest with the most hungered look I have ever seen. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be silenced with a rough kiss that quickly took my breath away. Palms rested against his abdomen, gliding up his front to his chest where the pads of my thumbs passed over his nipples, drawing a light groan from Jasper.

His hands settled at my hips, gliding up my back to the clasp that held my bra close. Warm kisses, nips and soothing licks were smothered over my cheek, down along my jaw line to my neck where they continued down to my collar bone. The sensation of my bra being removed from my body, followed by the sudden warmth of a mouth taking a nipple hostage had me gasping in surprise.

His tongue flicked out against the tight bud as he dropped the bra over by our discarded clothes. With his hand free now, he cupped my neglected breast and squeezed briefly before brushing his thumb across the bud. My back arched with the feeling, but that didn't stop me from retaliating. My hand trailed down his chest before dropping down beneath the waistband of the slacks he wore, only to find he was going commando. Ohholymotherfuckingchrist. I think I just came.

His groan vibrated against my nipple when my hand gripped the base of his monstrosity of a dick. It felt thick, and silky in my hand. He switched to the other nipple to pay homage to the sensitive bud while I decided to get to work turning him on further. I started to move my hand back and forth, pulling at his skin gently which had the desired effect.

His hips jerked forward with a groan, which had me smiling until he gently bit at my nipple. My hand jerked with the feeling, and he grunted with the sudden motion. I had found my way back on the floor with him towering over me, my hand removed from his pants by the move. His hands deftly unbuttoned his slacks, and he wiggled out of them, kicking them over by their clothes. The next article of clothing to do was my pencil skirt that I helped kick off.

He groaned when he realized just what kind of panties I decided to wear today. A g-string with a little skull dangling in the centre of the waistband. He quickly stripped me of my g-string and settled between my thighs. Apparently, there was no further need for fore-play. His dick was already dripping pre-cum, and I was soaking wet if it was by any indication of my panties.

I reached up to pull him down to me for a brutal kiss, our tongues clashing together in a vicious dance of dominance that neither seemed willing to give in on when he reached down to line the head of his dick with my entrance. My legs moved on their own accord to settle at his hips to make it a little easier. During the battle between our tongues, he suddenly slammed forward, sheathing himself to the hilt which had him definitely winning the battle of tongues.

I couldn't help the heady moan that rippled from my lips when the sensation of being stretched and filled to the brim. His groan had melted into mine, and with an impatience shift of my hips, he pulled back to the tip before driving back into me. He lifted a leg from his hip into the crook of his elbow, opening me wider which had the level of pleasure skyrocketing from the slight change in angle.

His growls and groans of pleasure were music to my ears, each drawing out a matching response from me. The thrusts into me were hard, but drawn out to stimulate the senses further. I could feel the steady tightening in my abdomen from the pleasure racing through me, my body pulsing in time with my heartbeat that I was sure he could hear now. He bit down against my lower lip, which had me gasping in response before his attention drifted to the side of my neck.

He lathered the area with kisses, suckles, nips and licks that would definitely leave a noticeable mark come tomorrow, but I no longer had a care in the world. I didn't even care that on Monday, the sarcastic and witty insults from Jasper would return and we would act like nothing had happened.

My walls pulsed around his dick, which had the speed of his thrusts increasing. The low moans I was releasing shifted into gentle cries, and then finally, a strangled scream of pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me violently. I could feel Jasper tensing above me, the clamping of my walls around his dick causing his own release to approach quickly. Delicious shudders coursed through my bliss filled body, a soft moan slipping from me when, with a couple more thrusts, Jasper released into my exhausted body.

He collapsed on top of my heaving body, placing a gentle kiss on my chest where my heart was. When my breath got a little rough, he rolled off and pulled me into his side, cuddlecocking with me. I curled into him, my leg still thrown over his hip while I tucked my head beneath his chin. It was then that I easily drifted into a wonderful sleep, the feel of Jasper tracing a pattern along my bare back soothing me further.

**PAGE BREAK**

I was awoken by a screech of metal, then the elevator started to descend slowly. The lights had returned in the elevator, so I quickly crawled off of Jasper who raised to his feet to hurry and get dress. No doubt whoever was manning the security cameras was getting an eye view. I ignored the sticky feeling between my legs and quickly threw back on my clothes. I glanced up to Jasper to see him watching me, fully dressed except for his jacket, and I couldn't help the crimson that overtook my cheeks.

So I could so fuck this man, but I couldn't look him in the face afterwards? Jesus!

I quickly threw back on the heels Alice forced me to wear, and checked my phone for the time. My eyes flew wide. It was seven in the fucking morning! And apparently, I had missed sixteen phone calls. Each. From Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. For fucks sake!

I decided I would call them later and threw my phone into my purse. When the elevator dinged, the door gliding open I exited the suffocating cube only to be pulled back into Jasper without warning. "I'm not forgetting about this, Swan."

His warm breath ghosted into my ear, which had me shivering in delight. My libido has reawakened too, it would seem.

"Neither will I, Whitlock." He whipped me around to slam our lips together in a rough kiss before letting me go. I exited the building with an euphoric smile upon my lips. The drive home was filled with erotic thoughts, hell, any kind of thought of Jasper, and I didn't even notice there was cars parked outside my house until I walked in to be ambushed by the search party.

"Where the hell were you, Bella?!" The group shouted at me loudly, all at different times so it was just a clusterfuck of gibberish. I could only make out one person, and that was Alice who had repeated it once everyone was finished yelling.

"I got caught in the elevator with Jasper when the power outage happened." I could see it in Rosalie's eyes that she wanted to comment on the 'I just got laid' glow, but wisely kept her mouth shut, choosing to instead smirk and shoot me one of her patented We-will-have-words-later-bitch looks.

I could deal with that, because I just had fuckhot steamy sex in an elevator with Jasper. And you can be sure as hell that the next time I saw him I would be trying out on of my other office-based fantasies on him. The poor boy has no idea…

* * *

And there you have it. The next two chapters will probably be posted some time this week.

Remy  
x


End file.
